


Hobbits' Washing Song in Time of the Plague

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo's songs, Gen, Hobbits, Inspired by Poetry, Plague, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Some hobbits in S.R. 37, when the Plague reaches Eriador, discover thorough washing, especially washing of hands, can help to hold it back and make up a song to promote it.An adaptation of Bilbo's bath song as sung by Pippin in FOTR.(If you think that in-universe Bilbo could not possibly have adapted material originally relating to the Plague for his song, do remember that some jolly-sounding European children's songs refer to very dark times. Apologies, however, if anyone finds the association disturbing!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Hobbits' Washing Song in Time of the Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the canonical Dark Plague (but, yes, this piece does allude to COVID-19)
> 
> Prompt: Think of something that happened to you today and write down the first thing that comes to mind. Start your fanwork with your character having a similar experience or performing a similar task. (Daily Prompt: March 3)

Sing hey! for the wash at close of day  
(and the start of day and the middle of the day),  
the wash that washes the Plague away!  
Who is it among us who will not sing:  
warm water and soap are a noble thing!  
Better than rain or rippling streams  
is soapy water that bubbles and steams.  
Dry towels and spirits we use at need  
and sniff and cough in our sleeves indeed;  
but better is soap, unless we lack,  
and water warm on the hands and the back;  
better is water, no part to be missed,  
soap on the nails and rubbed on the wrist,  
better is water and soap on the palm,  
rub it right in and let it be warm!  
Sing hey! for washing every day  
the wash that washes the Plague away!


End file.
